I'm here for you
by realtimelord
Summary: Rose gets in a argument with Mickey on the phone. Can The Doctor comfort Rose or make it worse? The Doctor x Rose.


He was playing with button on the TARDIS's console. He decided to check up on Rose because he thought he'd called her to come and choose a destination but she hadn't come. '_Maybe I hadn't told her_.' He thought to himself. Then he thought again remembering he told her '_Maybe she didn't hear then_.' He thought again trying to decide the reason Rose hadn't come. He thought again and remembered he heard a sort of murmur. Although she didn't sound enthusiastic, in fact she sounded sort of miserable and as if she was upset. Thinking again (wow he's thinking a lot 3) he ran out the console room heading for Rose's room.

**10 minute before in Rose's room.**

She sat there miserable. She had just called Mickey and they had gotten in an argument. She just sat there on the edge of her bed remembering the whole conversation.

'_**Seems like you never have time for me o-or you're mum o-or anyone back 'ere.**_' Mickey had said sounding very upset.

'_**But you know I'm with The Doctor.**_' Rose had said softly trying to stay calm.

'_**But you don't come home much a-and when you do its like not to see me just your mum.**_' He cried.

'_**But I do see you...sometimes.**_' Rose tried to stay calm even though Mickey was growing angrier by the second.

'_**Look even if I do see you it's not for long...IS IT...IS IT ROSE ANSWER ME?!**_' Mickey shouted down the phone.

Rose stood still '_**No it isn't...sorry.**_' She hung up. At that moment she regretted calling and hanging up too.

She came back to the present (which is the past now D) and stared at the floor. Then she lied down on her bed and stared at the ceiling, she put her hands behinds her head. Rose kept playing the phone call in her head again and again. She then turned on her side. Warm tears spilled from her eyes and Rose didn't bother to wipe them away because she knew no one was bound to come in.

**Present moment **

The Doctor was running towards Rose's room, Rose still cry but they were cold tear that were bitter. The Doctor crashed in and saw Rose lying there with tears running down her face; he stood thinking of something to do to comfort her. In the end he sat on the end of the bed and ran his hands through his hair trying to think of what to say.

"So...er...um...what's wrong?" He managed to say stuttering.

"It's...just...I...Mickey...phone...bad." She managed to say using very little words, The Doctor understood. He may not be good at understanding human habits but he certainly understood their emotions...sometimes.

"Oh, do you wanna talk about it or what?" He asked not sounding comfortable. Rose laughed at his uncomfort.

"You really are bad at trying to understand us humans." She laughed jerking him back so he could lie next to her. It took him by surprise as he almost hit his head.

"Woah there!" He said laughing as well. They lay there looking at each other for a while.

"Do you wanna go back and talk to him?" The Doctor asked seriously. Looking at her expression to see what she would say.

"No...I think it's best to just let us...take some time..." she was about to finish her sentence off when she realised she couldn't, she couldn't do it at all.

"...time?" The Doctor finished off the sentence for her and then thought maybe she didn't finish off her sentence because she didn't want to hear it. But even Rose had to admit she was thinking it.

"Yeah." She murmured sound as if she was going to cry. The Doctor leaned over to hug her and she leaned her head on his shoulder. Neither of them moved for a while thinking about everything they had said. The Doctor then thought of something to say.

"Humans seem to get into arguments a lot but they never really think of how they have someone there to support them until that person comes along. You know I promised your mum that I would protect you? Well whether you know it or not I'm doing that right now, I'm here for you...for us." His voice was gentle and soft as a feather it was quiet but strong not loud and not weak. She looked up at him and then smiled.

"Thanks for that cheesy but lovely remark." She laughed.

"That was cheesy wasn't it? Oh well to the TARDIS console we go, time for you to pick Rose Tyler." He jumped up and said in a booming voice that made Rose laugh so hard she was rolling on the bed. She got up and before they when back to the console room she kissed him lightly on the cheek. The Doctor smiled to himself and then followed Rose.


End file.
